


Hurt him, and I'll kick your ass

by Vlindervin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jason and percy acting like big bros, prompt on tumblr, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlindervin/pseuds/Vlindervin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Percy are a little overprotective of Nico and decide to go talk to Will. It doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt him, and I'll kick your ass

Okay, so here’s the thing: Will Solace truly and deeply cares about Nico di Angelo and nothing will ever be able to stop him from doing so. He’s usually seen as a pretty patient person, able to put up with quite a lot. In fact, a lot of campers claim they have never seen him angry. Which is obviously an exaggeration.

Although, right now he’s slowly but surely running out of patience. His answers get shorter, the light in his eyes is gradually dimming. He can feel everything inside going downhill. The worst part is that he knows that he doesn’t really has a reason to react like this.

‘We just want you to know that Nico is a wonderful person, maybe a little rough around the edges and weird about feelings, but wonderful. And we just want to make sure he ends up with someone that realizes how vulnerable he actually is. He acts all strong and tough, but he is in fact a bit of a softie on the inside.’

On and on. Will has been listening to Jason explain Nico to him, when he obviously knows Nico well enough. He _knows_ Nico still isn’t completely at ease with his sexuality even though he’s getting there. Will _knows_ Nico has a hard time adjusting to the modern world. Will _knows_ that when Nico stays in his cabin some days, it’s just because he misses his mother and sister and Will also knows that the best thing to do on days like that is to give him time and maybe go visit him in the evening to bring him some comfort.

But Jason and Percy don’t seem to know that Will knows all this. It’s like they just forget that Will has been one of Nico’s best friends for months and that he’s been dating him for a couple more. That he probably understands Nico as well as they do.

‘We just want to make sure he doesn’t get hurt, you know – ‘

Will whips around an turns his back to the shelves he was arranging to face Percy and Jason. ‘Do I maybe have to remind you that you’, he points a finger at Percy threateningly. ‘hurt him a lot. I don’t care if it was intentional or not, you hurt him. And I’m not planning on making the same mistake.’

Will never really thought of blaming Percy for things, Nico and him are actually pretty good friends now. But now that _he’s_ the one lecturing Will about not hurting Nico, he just can’t let it pass.

Percy seems unfazed by this. ‘I know I did. So now I’m making sure it doesn’t happen again.’

‘And I just care about Nico a lot.’, Jason adds. ‘I want to make sure you’re good enough for him.’

Jason looks every bit the praetor he is. He’s standing tall and his face is serious, his blue eyes not joking around and arms crossed. Percy stands next to him, his expression at least as serious as Jason’s, but somehow less threatening. It probably has to do with the fact that he’s slouched against a table and that his hair is sticking up in fifteen different directions. But Will has seen what the guy can do and he must admit, that Percy can be intimidating.

Suddenly Will starts laughing. The two other boys give him a confused look. ‘You’re giving me the ‘hurt him and I’ll kick your ass’ talk. Let me tell you something, Nico can take care of himself, okay? And if he couldn’t, I still would never hurt him. I love Nico and -- ‘ He clasps a hand to his mouth.

Did he seriously admit that he loved Nico? He hasn’t even told Nico that yet.

 _You’re such an idiot, Solace_!

‘You what now?’, Percy asked curiously.

‘I’m… in love with Nico?’, he begrudgingly admits. And then he walks off, leaving two children of the big three behind, stunned at what Will just said.

 

Percy and Jason catch up with Nico when he’s making his way towards his cabin. Percy puts an arm around Nico’s shoulder, which Nico pushes off immediately.

‘How are you today, Nico?’, Percy asks after a while of walking.

‘Fine.’, Nico grumbles, knowing there’s more to come.

‘Everything alright with you and Will?’, asks Jason.

‘Yes.’

‘You sure?’, Percy pipes.

‘Yes, Percy. I’m sure. It’s _my_ relationship, after all.’

‘’Cause you know that if there is a problem or whatever, it’s very important to talk to each other.’ Nico stops in his tracks and shoots the both of them a glare that would kill most people, but they’re used to it and it doesn’t have the same effect on them.

‘I know, Grace. I also think I would know if there was something wrong.’

‘Oh, last names. He’s pissed, Jason.’, Percy says teasing.

Nico slowly turns around to look at him, his expression unreadable. ‘You know water is nothing against death, right. So, unless you feel like dying today, I’d shut up.’

Percy holds up his hands in surrender, pretending to lock his mouth and throwing the key away. Nico rolls his eyes.

‘Doesn’t Will walk you to you cabin normally?’, Jason asks.

‘Yes, but he was busy at the infirmary. Unlike some people who apparently have nothing better to do than annoy me.’.

‘Hey, we’re just curious, dude! We just want to know what’s happening in our friend’s life.’, says Percy, having forgotten about the key he threw away. ‘But it seems to me that he’s avoiding you. Maybe he’s not as good as you think he is!’

‘Oh my gods, what’s the matter with you two? Will and I are doing great. _Will_ is great. Could you leave me alone now, please!’

‘So he already told you he loves you?’

 

Will is just telling one of his patients that he has to stay another day when his boyfriend storms in. His look is murderous, he takes long strides. He’s got Jason and Percy on his heels, looking half-embarrassed, half-amused.

 _Oh, no_!

Nico stops in front of Will. They both just stand there, not talking. One looking scared, the other looking scary.

Then Nico crashes their lips together. It’s hard and rough and definitely not sweet. But Will is not complaining. His boyfriend’s lips are still soft and his body has been taken over by the feeling that creeps into him whenever they kiss. The feeling that makes him forget everything around him. The feeling that makes everything disappear, only leaving Nico’s lips and taste, his arms around his neck, yanking Will down to his level.

Someone coughs. Will’s broken out of his trance when Nico pulls back. Percy and Jason are looking at them, their eyes wide as if this is the first time they’ve ever seen two people kiss. Nico brings his mouth to Will’s ear, whispering: ‘I love you too, by the way.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it.  
> Come say hi on tumblr! (Vlindervin7)
> 
> Love,  
> Jasmine


End file.
